Obliviate
by Killer-Whale
Summary: Posible spoiler 7mo libro. Luego de la guerra, Hermione tiene todavía un asunto pendiente, sus padres.


**Nota:** los personajes de Harry Potter son propieda de J.K.Rowling, este fanfic se ubica después del séptimo libro y podría contener spoiler, avisados están.

**Buscando a Wendell y Monica Wilkins**

-¿Estás loca Hermione? –Ronald Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Hermione por su parte permanecía sentada en la orilla de la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Black, su mirada era de hastío y casi se reprochaba a sí misma el haberle consultado esta decisión a Ron.

Harry se limitaba a observarlos desde la puerta de la recámara, suspirando porque ya era la tercera vez en la semana que sus amigos se enfrascaban en una nueva riña. Si no era el tiempo que Ron permanecía en la tienda de bromas, o si Hermione era vista en los mismos lugares de Malfoy. Ahora la razón era la determinación de Hermione por ir a Australia a buscar a sus padres.

-Son mis padres Ron –Dijo Granger, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry –Tengo que encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta. No te gustaría no volver ver a tu familia.

-Hermione tiene razón –Por fin Harry se atrevió a hablar, porque le habían tocado un vena muy sensible –Si a tu mamá le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo, tú hubieras salido a buscarla.

Ron bufó como resignado por perder el apoyo de Harry. Les dio la espalda a ambos y dijo.

-Lo sé Harry, pero no entiendo porque tiene que ir ella sola, soy su novio, es mi deber acompañarla en esta tarea.

-Te lo dije Ron, no tenemos dinero suficiente para los boletos, apenas me alcanza para uno de ida.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer en Australia una vez que llegues? ¿Mendigar?

Herminone salió corriendo de la habitación para llorar, no podía creer lo cabeza dura que podía llegar a ser Ron, ¿Acaso no lo comprendía? Desde que Voldemort comenzó a perseguirlos había gastado todos sus ahorros, y para cuando Harry venció al señor oscuro, ya no le quedaban más fondos que los necesarios para comprar un boleto de ida. Ahora mismo Hermione estaba viviendo a expensas de Harry y de la señora Weasley que hacía malabares para hacer alcanzar la comida para toda su familia, y sus dos nuevos hijos adoptados, como llamaba a Harry y Hermione desde la pérdida de Fred.

-Sabes que puedes llegar a ser muy terco Ron –Le dijo Harry saliendo detrás de Hermione, no sin sentir también remordimiento porque en su cámara de Gringots todavía habían muchos galeones de oro que bien pudieran servir para pagar los boletos y la estadía de los tres en Australia.

Potter fue hasta la puerta del baño donde Hermione se había encerrado para llorar, con algo de miedo tocó la puerta.

-Hermione –dijo despacio –Yo tengo galeones, te puedo proporcionar los que necesites para realizar el viaje con Ron.

Herminone apenas abrió la puerta y pudo ver como Ron se paraba detrás de Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué? Es mi dinero, si te puedo ayudar en algo.

-Es tu herencia Harry –Dijo Ron concordando con Hermione –No puedes despilfarrarla así como así.

-Pero es mío y lo puedo gastar como mejor me parezca, y lo que me parece mejor es que vayamos a Australia a buscar a los padres de Hermione.

Granger y Weasley vieron la determinación en los ojos de Potter, no podrían convencerlo de lo contrario ahora.

-Muchas gracias Harry, eres el mejor amigo –Hermione abrazó a Harry.

-Le diré a mamá que saldremos de viaje, tú le dirás a Ginny –Ron no pensó sus palabras –Es decir, ¿Le vas a decir?

-Claro, que no quiero que se preocupe.

Luego de que los tres expusieran sus razones al mismo tiempo, la señora Weasley no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de los jóvenes, por mucho que dijera que el viaje podría resultar peligroso, o si la distancia era excesiva, que si Hermione no molestaba en lo absoluto en la madriguera, como último argumento.

Los tres se fueron temprano al aeropuerto muggle una mañana lluviosa.

-Explícame una vez más porque no podemos usar los polvos flu o algún otro tipo de encantamiento –Ron comenzaba a otra vez.

-Porque necesitamos un sello de ingreso a Australia en una tarjeta que los muggles llaman pasaporte –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

-Si no tenemos un sello de ingreso nos harán muchas preguntas de cómo es que llegamos allí y porque nadie selló nuestro pasaporte cuando salgamos –Hermione adoptó su tono pedagógico.

-¿Y por qué no regresamos por un medio mágico? –Volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Porque no sabemos si Hermione podrá deshacer el encantamiento Obliviate que puso sobre sus padres –Explicó Harry –Si no lo logra tendremos que convencerlos de volver a Inglaterra para que otro mago más experimentado deshaga el encantamiento.

-Si no sabías como deshacer ese hechizó ¿Para qué lo usaste? –Le reprochó Ron

-Era la única posibilidad de mantenerlos a salvo de los mortifagos, estuviste de acuerdo desde el comienzo.

-Sí, pero yo no tenía idea de que luego no sabrías como deshacer tu propia magia.

-El hechizo obliviate era el mismo que usaba el profesor Lockhart –Recordó Harry -¿Por qué usaste ese encantamiento tan peligroso con tus padres Hermione?

-No tenía opción Harry –Granger dijo resignada –Incluso sé que mal ejecutado el hechizo puede ser irreversible como con el profesor.

Ron acarició la cabeza de Hermione como señal de consuelo, prefirió mantener la boca cerrada ahora que comprendía la situación, además su novia se veía muy afligida. Por otro lado, nunca había ido a Australia, parecía un buen momento para conocer ese lugar, además de conocer un poco más de las costumbres muggles. Oh sí, el lado Weasley parecía florecer en el muchacho.


End file.
